Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device keyboard interfaces and more particularly to a movable assembly comprising a physical keyboard for use in a device and a method of detecting a position of the movable assembly and displaying a virtual keyboard based on the position.
Description of the Related Art
Small electronic devices, such as handheld wireless communication devices, may be constructed such that one or more assemblies may move in relation to one another. For example, in the context of wireless communication devices, certain form factors commonly known as “sliders” include a sliding physical keyboard which may be closed to hide the physical keyboard when the device is not currently in interactive use by a user. Detection of the position of the physical keypad may be used as a trigger for various functions such as wake the device, lock screen rotation, etc.
Position detection may be achieved using additional electro-mechanical components, such as switches and magnets, which add additional cost to the device and consume valuable space within the limited constraints of the device. Additionally, these components may only detect an open or closed position and cannot define intermediate positions. In physical assemblies consisting of one or more moving pieces, there may be a need to detect and encode movement of individual pieces with greater granularity.